Souriez
by PainAndNumb
Summary: Ichigo came back to Japan and little did he know, a storm is brewing.


This is my second fanfic and my first oneshot. I made this one to make up for the delayed update for my other story since I lost my motivation and it will take some time for me to get it back. But don't worry, I won't drop "The Five Kingdoms". I'm actually proud of it since it was my first fanfic ever. XD

RECCOMENDED BGM: Haru Haru by Bigbang

Read and review, guys.

After much further ado, let the story begin! xD

My father drove me to the airport with his black Mercedes. It was thirty degrees in Manila, the sky was filled with fluffy, white clouds. I was wearing a black T-shirt with matching grey pants. I must say I looked plain but I'm too excited to change it to something cooler.

Japan, land of the rising sun, is the place where I met my auburn princess. I met her in a beach during summer. She was wearing a striped two-piece which complemented her body physiques really well. She looked very beautiful and every guy would stare at her gorgeous body.

I was lucky my childhood friend knew her. Ok, knew may be an understatement. She was her best friend and she would always protect her from lascivious men trying to have a one-night-stand with her.

My childhood friend's name was Tatsuki Arisawa. She's a bit tomboyish and she's really tough. My auburn princess and Tatsuki's best friend's name is Orihime Inoue. She's really childish and would often attract danger to herself. She would usually trip even without a stone for her to trip onto. And what's worse and my subject of worry, she would often bump onto things which would cause her injuries. Even if those things are really big and obvious that no ordinary person would bump into.

Even though Inoue is like that , she's really kind and caring in the inside. She has a pure heart and her usual wild imaginations and imaginary things makes her really cute. She might not be the brightest girl out there but she captivated my heart so easily.

Tatsuki introduced her to me during my vacation. She was really energetic that day, always smiling and laughing. It made me want to own her and protect her. We quickly befriended each other with the help of my other friends.

At first, our conversation would be really awkward since both of us were pretty shy and nervous. Fortunately, Ishida, one of my friends, decided to help me confess to her. And guess what he did, he pretended to court Inoue just to make me jealous. But thanks to him, I was able to confess to her and we lived happily. Her smile is my most precious treasure.

Just after our first anniversary, my Dad got a job offer to work in some big-time company. The bad thing is, the company is stationed in the Philippines. Which means, I needed to move with him just like everyone else in the family. And it was timed badly since Inoue got sick and was hospitalized the night of my flight. I wasn't able to visit her or even say goodbye to her. I sent her an email asking about her health. She replied and all it says is that she feels better now and her convalescence is really fast. I was relieved to know that but she later told me that she can't contact me for a while since she needed to focus on her studies.

It was really hard for me but I decided it was for the best and it didn't mean we will never see each other again. I replied and told her that it's okay and I'll be visiting her next year. She never replied. I am still in contact with my friends although something struck me as odd. Every time I call, they would always reassure me about Inoue's health and that she's gradually recovering.

Truth to be told, I'm excited and nervous at the same time as we got nearer to the airport. Excited because I'll see her and my friends again. Nervous because I have a feeling that I'll discoverer something bad when I arrived at the Nara Airport.

"Ready, my son? We've arrived at the airport." My dad said. And as soon as I got out of my car, my dad started to create a scene. He hugged me tightly and cried saying something about "love" and "Him missing me".

"Get off, dad. I'll still come back after summer's over. And stop wailing like a girl. It attracts unnecessary attention." I complained. I hate attracting attention.

"Promise me that you'll contact every now and then."

"Ok, ok. I promise. Now please get off, my flight would leave soon."

Dad let go and I walked towards the airport. I fell asleep during the flight so I can't really remember what had happened back then. But as soon I stepped out of my plane, someone's voice called out to me.

"ICHIGOOOO!" A brown-haired guy leapt out of the crowd to hug me but I dodged him quickly resulting him to crash on the floor.

"What was that for?" Keigo complained.

"Will you stop hugging me everytime you greet me? It's getting old, Keigo." I said.

"Tch, what a spoilsport. I was being friendly here!" Keigo snorted.

"Whatever." I said. I noticed a my friends in the crowd.

"Hey! I'm here" I called out to them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. It's been a while." Chad said. Was Chad this tall back then?

"It's been a while, Ishida, Mizuiro, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki."

"What a lame greeting, Ichigo." Tatsuki said.

"Whatever." Then it dawned to me. Inoue was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Inoue?" I asked, obviously worried.

"Uhmm… I don't know how to tell you this, but, Inoue is busy with her boyfriend." Tatsuki explained. I noticed how fidgety she was. It took me a while to digest what she said.

"But I'm her Boyf-" Then it dawned to me. Neither me or Inoue confirmed our relationship. All we did was say "I love you" and "I miss you" to each other. No one bothered to ask what kind of relationship we have since it was fairly obvious. Which means, never once did Inoue say that I was her boyfriend.

As I realized this fact, my world went black as if it was devouring me. I forgot what happened back there but I'm pretty sure I was so outraged that I collapsed because of fatigue.

I woke up inside Tatsuki's apartment and as I opened my eyes, Tatsuki's worried face was the first thing I saw.

"Thank goodness you woke up. Do you know how worried we are? Collapsing like that." Tatsuki said as she tried to hold her tears up. Anyone who knew Tatsuki would not be surprised when they saw Tatsuki acting tough even if she's so hurt and wants to cry.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. But then, the thing Tatsuki said to me came back again. How could she? We we're so happy together! This is so not fair. Little did I know, tears started to fall into my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry about what happened between you two. But you can't help it. Inoue fell for someone better than you!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"WHY? How could she do this to ME! HOW COULD SHE!" I was so enraged that I tore the pillow nearest to me.

"Calm down, Ichigo! Inoue has her reason!" Tatsuki yelled trying to calm Ichigo down as well as defending Inoue.

"Reason? She said she was happy that she met me! She said that I was everything, that she would die if ever I go out with another girl! WAS THAT A LIE? TELL ME!" I yelled as I stood up, towering over Tatsuki. My face would have been timorous back then.

"I-I don't know what to say. But please, don't hate Inoue." Tatsuki bowed stiflly as she pleaded, either for remorse or to hide her tears.

"Why are you so bent to protect her?" I asked. How could Tatsuki protect that whore?

"Believe me, Ichigo. She has her reasons" Tatsuki explained. I pretty much calmed down after that.

I want to escape reality. I want to run and leave everything behind. But what I really want is too die. I don't know how to live without her in my side. I can't take the pain that's rapidly consuming my heart. It hurts so much.

I decided to distract myself since I should not dwell too much in this matter. I asked Tatsuki to accompany me to the park where my favourite ice cream stand is stationed.

But as soon as I bought my ice cream, I instantly dropped it. My hands were shaking as hell. Maybe it's because of anger or just because I'm extremely disappointed.

Inoue was eating ice cream with another guy. This guy seems to be her "boyfriend" since they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Her "boyfriend" was wearing a black polo with the sleeves rolled up. He was also wearing a red tie and gray pants. He has a shoulder hair which is slightly dishevelled, giving him a plain sexy aura. His eyes were deep green.

Inoue was wearing a fitted, orange t-shirt with the phrase "Day by Day" printed on it. She was also wearing her trademark hairpin and a white pants with the black lines in it. She was so beautiful and gorgeous. I was somehow entranced by her beauty.

Inoue noticed me and her smile quickly turned into a sad frown. Her boyfriend noticed me too and he suddenly grabbed of Inoue's hand and lead her somewhere far from me. And then, realization dawned at me.

I ran after them and I grabbed Inoue's other arm.

"How could you do this to me? Why? Why must you make me suffer?" I angrily said. Her "boyfriend" intercepted and forced me to release Inoue's other arm.

"You don't deserve someone like her." He calmly said. His eyes pierced through me like I'm some kind of sponge.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I got hold of his collar and I angrily spat my words into his face.

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, Inoue's new boyfriend. It's nice to meet you, Ichigo." His monotonous voice irritated me. He was like a robot. He's emotionless and calm.

"What the hell did you do to, INOUE!"

"I did nothing. I courted her properly and she accepted. Will you please let go of me." He smacked my hands away from his collar. He quickly arranged it afterwards.

"WHY YOU?" I was about to punch him when Inoue intercepted and block my way.

"Ichigo, please stop. It's over between us. I've already moved on. Please, leave me alone. Find some other girl. There are a lot of better girls out there. Move on, just like what I did." Inoue pleaded with pure sadness in her eyes and voice. She was pale when you looked at her up close. But I ignored it since I was too enraged about this new development.

"But you are the perfect girl, Inoue. You're my life. I can't just forget about you." I sincerely said.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." And with that, she turned her back to me and started to walk away.

"No. Please, Inoue. Come back to me! Don't leave me alone. Please! PLEASE!" I pleaded. I was about to ran after her but all my knees won't agree with me. I was drained and blanched. I have no energy left now that my reason for living has left me, all alone in this cruel world.

Unknown to me, tears started falling and it just won't stop. Tatsuki, tapped me at the back but it did nothing to numb what I'm feeling inside. My feelings are in chaos.

"Inoue… Inoue… Why?... Why choose him over me?..." It started to rain as if the heaven was sympathizing with me. It made me feel worse. It made feel so suicidal.

"Tatsuki…" I called.

"Do you need anything, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Do you have a blade or cutter with you?" I inquired.

"Oh, please, don't talk like that! Can't you see? Inoue asked you to live your own life not end it. STOP TALKING LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD FOR YOU! Even if you fail to find someone you like, you could live for those people who care about you! You still have your family and friends! All Inoue asked was you to forget about her. So please, don't end your life." Tatsuki started crying for the first time. "Shoot! You made me cry! You idiot!"

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'll just have to live my own life. I know it's impossible to forget Inoue but she's happy right now, right?" I said.

"Let's go home, Tatsuki."

Two weeks have passed since I've arrived here in Japan. I had nightmares but I've survived those. I always thought that Inoue is happy with Ulquiorra right now. It made me somewhat better. What can I say, if you love someone, you must always consider their happiness.

I sighed as I lay down in my bed. It was really hard to love someone. I was about to sleep when my phone started ringing.

"Damn it. It's already 10:00pm." I hurriedly picked the phone up.

"ICHIGO! Where are you?" Mizuiro demanded.

"Hey, calm down. Why the rush?" I asked. I heard voices on the background.

"_What the hell are you doing? She said not to tell him!" _

"_B-but, she's dying!" _

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I was enraged and nervous at the same time. Are they talking about Inoue?

"I'm so s-sorry, Ichigo. She asked us not to say anything to you." Mizuiro said, weeping. "Do you remember the time Inoue got sick after your first anniversary? She didn't really recover. She has brain tumor. The doctors said it was too risky to operate on her. She was on comatose this past few days. Tatsuki insisted that we keep our promise. But I feel really guilty right now. Inoue's condition is really bad right now. She might die at any moment."

It took some time before I digested everything Mizuiro said.

"What? Where are you right now?" I demanded. After informing me which hospital Inoue was from, I quickly drove towards that hospital.

As soon as I arrived there, I quickly ran towards the operating room. I ran into Ulquiorra on the way. I ignored him but as soon as I passed him he grabbed my hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Inoue wanted me to give this to you." Ulquiorra brought out a familiar pendant, It was my first birthday gift to Inoue. Ulquiorra walked out after that, tears dropping from his eyes.

I found the operating room soon after that.

"Ichigo. I'm so sorry. Please forgive us for not telling you." Mizuiro said.

"What is Inoue's condition?" I asked as tears flowed out of my eyes.

"Bad. Real bad." Chad said gravely.

I held the pendant tightly to my chest as I cried helplessly.

"She have always loved you, Ichigo." Tatsuki said.

"What?" I was taken aback.

"She knew all along the she'll die. She asked Ulquiorra to pretend to be her boyfriend. She didn't want you to be sad when she dies. She wants you to move on. She also begged me to keep quiet about this." Tatsuki said as she cried silently.

"This is so unfair. If I knew she has brain tumor I would have spent more time with her. I would have made her time left in this world a lot happier. Why does she have to sacrifice her happiness?" I cried loudly. This was so unfair. I can't believe this. This kind of things would only happen in dramas. I opened the pendant and saw our picture together. Her beautiful smile was all I can see. It was so entrancing that it hurts because I knew I would never see it again.

And then something caught my eye. A piece of paper was stuck at the bottom of the picture so I took it and was surprised with what I found. There was something written on that paper that made the world so unbearably painful.

It read: "Ichigo, you know I had a lot of things I wanted to do… I want to be a teacher…I also want to be an astronaut…and also make my own cake shop…I want to go to the sweets bakery and say "I want one of everything", ohhhh I wish I could live life five times over…Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different food from around the world…I'd live five different lives with five different occupations…and then, for those five times…I'd fall in love with the same person… Thank you, Ichigo... Goodbye." By this time, every single bit of happiness left my body, my soul seems so detached I felt so numbed and yet, I still felt the searing pain that has left its mark on me. All I could do was empty the tears in my eyes.

An hour later, one of the surgeons came out with a devastated look.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could." He said.

And that was it. A lot of yelling and shouting was heard.

I was too surprised to say anything. All I did was stare at blank space as tears flowed endlessly. As soon as I calmed down a little bit, her body was carried outside for us to see.

I ran to her cold body, stroked her hair and whispered

"Will you smile for me again?"

Author's note: YES! You have guessed it! This story is inspired by Big Bang's Haru Haru. After reading Macbeth, Othello and Romeo and Juliette I now have a Tragedy-Fetish. Haha! xD

Anyways, like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments and Suggestions are welcome! I also accept your criticism, but please make it constructive. I HATE FLAMING! If you have nothing constructive to say, GTFO! U R ZETTA PHAIL!

Haha. Read And Review! THANKS! :D


End file.
